partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
Miron's Life Story
11:04 <+Mario-Rk> And now 11:04 <+Mario-Rk> the life story 11:04 <+Mario-Rk> of a Miron 11:04 <+Mario-Rk> ONCE UPON A TIME' 11:04 <+Mario-Rk> THERE WAS A MIRON NAMED MIRON 11:04 <+Mario-Rk> What is a Miron you ask? 11:04 <+Mario-Rk> It's a Miron. Duh 11:04 <+Miron> A Miron is a ( ≖‿≖) 11:05 <@HatPop> ( ≖‿≖) = potato 11:05 <+Mario-Rk> Back when Miron was young child, he fell into an apple pie 11:05 <+Mario-Rk> A NUCLEAR APPLE PIE 11:05 <+Mario-Rk> MWAHAHAHAHAHDUAHFUOASHGOUASHGFUAS 11:05 <+Mario-Rk> And then it turned him into a mutant potato human hybrid 11:06 SlenderXP 73a45bf6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.115.164.91.246 has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 11:06 apple-pie supermiron@unaffiliated/supermiron has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 11:06 mode/#clubpenguinwiki-shops apple-pie by ChanServ 11:06 <+apple-pie> I did? 11:06 <+Mario-Rk> Yeah 11:06 <+Mario-Rk> But it also gave him the power to transform into an apple pie whenever he wants 11:06 <+apple-pie> that's interesting 11:06 <+Mario-Rk> So go figure 11:06 Only after the whole World is my empire I'll crown myself Emperor. 11:06 <+apple-pie> ( ≖‿≖) 11:06 <+Mario-Rk> SLENDERXP THIS IS MIRON'S STORY NOT YOURS 11:07 If not, I will be either President/Consul/First Consul/Executive Chancellor 11:07 <+apple-pie> k 11:07 <+Mario-Rk> So then Miron started traveling the world 11:07 <+Mario-Rk> He ate a lot of pie 11:07 <+apple-pie> pls don't hurt me 11:07 * Miron nomz apple-pie 11:07 <+apple-pie> =[ 11:07 <+Mario-Rk> Which was considered cannibalism to himself since he could turn into an apple-pie whenever he wants but he didn't care 11:07 <+Mario-Rk> He was a Miron 11:07 <+Mario-Rk> And that was all that mattered 11:08 <+Miron> ( ≖‿≖) 11:08 <+apple-pie> ( ≖‿≖) 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> Once day he fell inside a box 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> As apple-pie 11:08 <+Miron> ( ≖ 11:08 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> And they shipped him to this world called #clubpenguinwiki-shops 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> Back in those days he was known as a SuperMiron 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> Despite there being nothing super about him 11:08 Miron has changed nick to SuperMiron 11:08 <+SuperMiron> o 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> So he made a bet with a guy named Sharkbate 11:08 <+Mario-Rk> and he LOST 11:09 <+Mario-Rk> HAHAHAHAAAAA 11:09 <+Mario-Rk> HE LOST THE BET 11:09 <+Mario-Rk> AGAINST SHARKBATE 11:09 SuperMiron has changed nick to Miron 11:09 <+Mario-Rk> IHASOFHSAOIFHASOIPFGA 11:09 <+Mario-Rk> And soon he became a Guest9001 11:09 <+Mario-Rk> Since he was no longer worthy of a title called SuperMiron 11:10 So the story ends here? 11:10 <+Mario-Rk> NO 11:10 <+Mario-Rk> After that he met a Stubal 11:10 <+Mario-Rk> they became friends 11:10 <+Creampie> k 11:10 <+Mario-Rk> Mario ignored Miron a couple times 11:10 <+Mario-Rk> Then 11:10 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:10 <+Mario-Rk> Something AMAZING HAPPENED 11:11 <+apple-pie> ( ≖ 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> Miron... 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> EXPOSED HIS FACE 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> And everybody learned the truth cuz of a selfie he posted 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> but Miron dont care 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> thats wut make Miron unique 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> And now 11:11 <+Miron> ( ≖ 11:11 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> He shows off his face 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> in pride 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> That he is unique 11:11 <+Miron> ( ≖ 11:11 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> Even though he is just a mutant 11:11 <+Mario-Rk> the end :D 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> yeeey 11:12 <+Miron> ( ≖ 11:12 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:12 <+Miron> ( ≖ 11:12 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:12 <+Miron> ( ≖ 11:12 <+apple-pie> ‿≖) 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> NOW FOR THE STORY OF SLENDERXP'S LIFE 11:12 Now for my story... 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> Hot Chicks 11:12 BRB 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> Girls 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> More Hot Chicks 11:12 Making tea 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> Torchic 11:12 apple-pie supermiron@unaffiliated/supermiron has left #clubpenguinwiki-shops ≖‿≖" 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> Tea 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> Pineapples 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> Chicks 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> More Hot Chicks 11:12 <+Mario-Rk> THE END :D Category:IRC Logs